prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Devastators
Devastators are super attacks that the Prototypes can initiate. It causes a massive area damage to their surroundings at the cost of using up a portion of their critical mass health to execute. These moves can also be used while in Disguise. Types Tendril Barrage Devastator The Tendril Barrage causes barbs made of hardened tendons to erupt from Alex's body in every direction, impaling everything around them for a fair distance. It will wipe out entire crowds of civilians and can cause extreme damage to Hunters and Super Soldiers. Even the larger Leader Hunters will take a fair amount of damage. Armored vehicles like Tanks are highly resistant to damage, depending on how far away it is from Alex. The Supreme Hunter also has this ability. The ground version has a certain quirk of causing additional "vacuum" damage, that is nearby objects and enemies sustain another round of damage when the tendrils retract. This is absent in the air version. Targeting an enemy before launching the attack will result in one of the tendrils visibly extending for an extremely long distance to hit it.This can be used to snipe attack helicopters from far away. Groundspike Graveyard Devastator The Groundspike Graveyard is similar to the Groundspike power granted by the Claws. When used, it causes massive spikes of biomass to erupt from the ground, creating a deadly circle of spikes in close proximity to Alex. It is highly effective against hardened targets like Armor and buildings, but less effective than the Tendril Barrage against larger organic enemies due to its shorter range and smaller amount of spikes. This Devastator can usually destroy a military base or Hive in two hits, three in later stages of the game. The air version gives the benefit of charging the attack while on the move in the air. Critical Pain Devastator Critical Pain fires a mass of hardened tendons from Alex's hands to crush a single target. It is the single most damaging move in the entire game, but can only be used to hit a single target. Anything that happens to be between Alex and the target will also be affected by the area air pressure caused from it.This devastator is similar to Tendril Black Hole ability from Prototype 2. Its power is such that, short of bosses and buildings, there is nothing that will survive this attack can only take one or more than two hits. The air version suspends Alex in the air at any level while executing the Devastator. Pack Leader The Pack Leader allows James Heller to call for a pack of Brawler Hunters to aid him in combat, initially only two. As Heller upgrades his mass, he can call for more of these, up to four Brawlers at one time. Heller can command these Brawlers to attack any specific target, much like giving orders to an attack dog. When Heller dismisses the pack, they explode in a barrage of tendrils, causing additional damage to enemies and surroundings. Heller acquires this ability after defeating and consuming Dr. Archer. Biomass Expulsion Devastator The Devastator in Prototype 2 for James Heller is a composition of a couple of moves and abilities from Prototype.This devastator is very similar to Tendril Barrage Devastator from Prototype. Upon activation on the ground, James Heller slams the floor, reminiscent of the Groundshatter move from the first game that launches nearby enemies upward, and then acts like a fragmentation grenade: he "explodes", releasing all biomass he had gained in a similar fashion to the Tendril Barrage Devastator in the previous title. If there is no Critical Mass upgrade present, the Biomass Expulsion kills any human-type enemy around Heller and deals heavy damage to more powerful creatures and vehicles. If the critical mass bar is fully charged, Biomass Expulsion becomes powerful enough to instantly leave hardy biological targets in the consuming range, if not killing them outright. The ground shattering move is absent in the air variant of the devastator, for obvious reasons, though the execution resembles that of the first game's Air Knuckle Shockwave combined with the Tendril Barrage Devastator. It is highly effective against helicopters, because one fully charged Biomass Expulsion can destroy an entire strike team. It should be noted that "Biomass Expulsion" is not an official name of this devastator, as it is simply called "Devastator" in-game. The name comes from "Biomass Expulsion Technology", mentioned by Dr. Koenig when Heller tells the doctor that he "exploded". Heller acquires the devastator after defeating and consuming the Phase Two super soldier of Project Orion. Juggernaut Pack ﻿ In the mission "A Labor of Love", James Heller makes futile attempts to break open reinforced doors to the Gentek headquarters with his Hammerfists until he encounters an Alpha Juggernaut. Heller then dismembers it with his Blade and consumes it with his Hammerfists to obtain a special Juggernaut Pack ability and uses that to break down the doors. Subsequently, James Heller﻿ must consume an Alpha Juggernaut every time he wants to summon a Juggernaut Pack to replace killed ones. This ability is only available for this particular mission. When this ability is active, Heller gains power to destroy any vehicle and kill any enemy with a single hit. Flyer Pack Seen only in the final battle between Mercer and Heller. After Alex Mercer started to use the Hammerfists, he can summon a horde of Flyers to attack Heller in a similar manner of the "Pack Leader" abilities displayed by Heller and Dr. Archer. Trivia *After consuming Alex Mercer at the end of Prototype 2, Heller uses an attack similar to Tendril Barrage Devastator, but on much greater scale, destroying and consuming the majority of infected in the Red Zone. * When James Heller executes his Biomass Expulsion, there are scab-like projectiles that are sent out in force. They may be hardened, which explains how they do so much damage. * If Heller needs to clear out a base or he needs a legitimate distraction, one can use the devastator while descending into the ocean. This causes the pack to almost instantly spawn and no form of detection of Heller to occur. The best thing is that it can all be done undercover. Just walk around the area where the distraction is needed and let the Pack do the rest. Sources * Prototype * Prototype 2 Category:Offensive Powers Category:Prototype Powers Category:Prototype 2 Powers